


Ripper Arc Quatrains

by microwaveslayer



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: F/F, Jack the Ripper arc, Poetry, Post-Ripper murders
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 04:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5033272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four poems, four points of view, four insights.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ripper Arc Quatrains

**I. Doctor**

The spider and her mate.  
Bone-white limbs,  
Red hair,  
Barren body.

The spider and her mate.  
But who is the spider  
And who is the  
Blood-glutted mate?

**II. Jury**

Trials are so boring,  
but today is a red head on the block.  
Recruits all complained,  
All cat-yellow eyes on the clock.

Overtime, paperwork, pain.  
Supervisor's pitched a fit.  
Sky's dark, pouring rain.  
Poor her, all locked up.

**III. Judge**

Monday: Work  
Tuesday: Overtime  
Wednesday: An empty tomb  
Thursday: Work

Friday: Evaluations  
Saturday: Overtime, no pay  
Sunday: Sabbath day, no work  
Monday: Red Death returned

**IV. Defendant**

Whatever has been said  
In Latin seems deep.  
Whatever has been said  
By a woman seems shallow.

Violets,  
for Ophelia.  
Lilies  
for the spider's mate.


End file.
